


Ash is a Huge Dick (CTF, Astronomical Macro, Merge)

by KixonRuut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Apocalypse, Growth, M/M, Macros, Post-Apocalypse, Shota, Transformation, ctf, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Ash goes too far too fast





	Ash is a Huge Dick (CTF, Astronomical Macro, Merge)

Ash is a Huge Dick

–

2015 AD  
Gary had invited Ash to his house tonight. All the Pokemon leagues were over, and their grudges were finally settled. They had become friends, but Gary wanted to take it further. Something about Ash made Gary… so confused. His cute lightning bolt cheeks, his persistent smile, his light bronze skin, and the fact he'd known him for his whole life… He had to say something to him tonight. Ash arrived in what looked like his Gen 1 clothing, which he didn't normally wear. “H-Hey Gary… W-Wanna play some games?” Ash said shyly.

The night was quite awkward at first. The two traded Smash stocks back and forth with nary a word between them. The two were both being unusually quiet. Gary suspected Ash might have the same feelings for him, but they both were too embarrassed to show it. Gary had become bored of Smash and lied down on his bed. Ash lied down on the bed next to him. Then he shifted closer. “Woah Ash, what are you...” “Gary! I-I love you!” Ash said gracelessly. He hugged Gary as hard as he could and started to tear up. “Shit,” Gary thought, “he made that a lot easier than it should've been.” Gary returned the feeling and kept cool while saying “I love you too Ash, I've loved you for so long...” The two hugged as Ash cried into Gary's shirt. “Heh… feels good to finally let it out...”

The two trainers had moved to the couch and were hugging and kissing passionately. Gary revealed a tube of lubricant from his pocket. “Hey Ash… wanna take it further?” Ash blushed bright red. “U-uh, yeah, but I wanna be on top!” A sweatdrop formed on Gary's head. “Uh, alright…” Ash took the lube and took off his pants. Gary saw Ash's thick, already hard manhood for the first time and it was as glorious as he expected. Gary stared in awe as Ash began to smear his dick with the green transparent gel. Gary took off his clothes as well. Both of their hearts were beating beyond rapidly. Gary exposed his rear towards Ash. “I'm ready for you buddy...”

Ash entered Gary much easier than he would have thought. Gary must have been training his ass. Gary was loving it. Feeling his former rival that he had hated for years now entering him lovingly… it was bizarre and beautiful. Feeling his warm rod sliding up and down his hole… Ash's dick was binding to Gary's ass. It was like they were becoming attached together by their privates. Ash tried to pull out… he couldn't. “Gary! Something's wrong… I must be having an allergic reaction or something...” Gary held up the lube bottle. It said “Let your lover become a HUGE part of your life!” in the fine print on the back. Why couldn't it be a little more obvious? Gary's heart began to beat even faster, he felt like he was going to explode. “Ash, you need to stop fucking me!” “I'm t-trying, Gary!” Ash's attempted thrusting out just made his dick expand more, filling Gary's virgin rear. Gary was feeling light headed… he couldn't see anything… then he collapsed.

Gary awoke, but couldn't see anything. He felt like he was on a huge hangover, but his head didn't hurt. He heard Ash's voice clearly. “Uh, hey Gary… I passed out and I don't know what happened… but you're kinda my cock now.” Ash stood up and looked at his erect penis in the mirror, and Gary was given a full view of Ash's cock… or should he say himself. Gary was able to flex himself to make Ash's dick throb, this pleased them both. He continued to throb. “Oh Gary… stop it… you're making me feel so w-weird...” Ash had to lie down and started to jack off. Becoming fused with Gary had increased Ash's sexual desire. His initial feelings of shyness were gone, he just wanted to cum now. All Gary could feel was Ash rubbing his entire new body up and down, and Gary helping along Ash's feelings by expanding and hardening. Gary couldn't describe the feeling he was experiencing in words. His entire being resonated with Ash's, Gary feeling every beat of Ash's heart more and more as it filled his new body. Ash increased the speed of his hand as his mind wandered to strange places, his brain malfunctioning due to his dick growing so large. Too large, in fact. His dick was actively getting bigger, whatever Gary was doing to make himself harder, and Ash had to use two hands to bring the shaft up and down. He felt the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt in his life, and as thick ropes of cum streamed from Gary, Gary continued to grow even larger… Gary was reaching the roof of the room now. Even though Ash had cum, the dick was still hard, Gary wanted to go again. He continued to throb. “Gary… stop… I can't take it...” Ash was ready to pass out.

He eventually did, and woke up unable to move. “Hey Ash, if you can hear me” Gary thought, “...something really weird happened to us. As I grew bigger after you passed out, my consciousness transferred into your balls, and you… got absorbed into your cock.” It was true. Ash and Gary were merely a huge cock now, no trace of humanity left. “G-Gary, what happened? What did you put in that lube? I loved you… but I didn't want to love you like this!” Gary would have smirked if he could. “Oh naive Ash… We're going to have a lot of fun. Becoming these testes has given me a massive surge of testosterone… and I need to put it to good use.” The giant cock began to grow more and more. “Gary! Stop it! I can't take it...” The cockhead burst from Ash's house, breaking through the roof and smashing everything inside as the giant penis grew more and more. Ash had no-where to turn to, no way of getting out of it, he was a huge pulsing cock now and Gary was just making him larger and larger. He was in a constant state of orgasm, Gary continuing to produce semen launching out of his cock far into the night sky. They were truly one now, but Ash couldn't take the power that Gary had.

“G-Gary… p-please stop… I can't take anymore...” The cock and balls continued to expand. “Heh you twerp, I knew you couldn't handle all my power! Let's speed things up a bit...” Gary pumped more and more semen and blood into the enormous member that was Ash, and his cockhead was reaching the clouds. Towns and cities below were dwarfed by the enormous ballsack that was Gary, destroying everything in it's path. Ash couldn't take it any more and actively concentrated on becoming flaccid, which seemed to be working. His cockhead was slowly coming down, ready to rest on the entirety of Johto. “Hey Ash, I wouldn't settle down if I were you… you wouldn't want to kill all those people! Sure my balls have destroyed most of Kanto, but you'll be the one responsible for it now...” Ash couldn't let that happen. He let Gary continue to pump his blood and stretched forward upwards the moon. If he was going to get hard, doing it to save everyone wouldn't be so bad. It gave him a new sense of heroism and eroticism as the two expanded larger and larger, leaving the gravitational pull of the Earth.

“Heh, looks like we're floating now… let's turn this growth up to eleven. Sometimes I wonder why I was cursed with this talent of growth...” Gary made Ash grow more and more, dwarfing the solar system. In the constant spinning motion of being a cock in space, Ash's cockhead smashed the entire solar system. “Aww Ash… look what you did… it was all your fault!” Ash wanted to cry, but couldn't this was torture. He was responsible for everyones death… all the people and Pokemon were gone… yet Gary continued to make him grow. The two eventually started to burst against the universes edge, destroying all the undiscovered solar systems within the Milky Way and countless other galaxies. At this point the balls that were Gary were tiny in comparison to the huge, short but incredibly thick cockhead that Ash was. Gary was pushing Ash to his limits… Ash let out a bigger orgasm than he'd ever done before, somehow the constant stream of cumming had all led up to this one mega orgasm. He put his whole heart and soul into it. He could beat Gary. This was just like a battle. He just needed to have more stamina. He would push Gary to his limits… “Ash! I can't take it… I can't produce all this cum...” Now the balls were growing to about the size of the cock. “Heh Gary, doesn't feel so good when it happens to you, now does it?” Ash was finally able to enjoy his orgasm as the constant knockback of cum made them fly throughout the galaxy like a balloon being released of air. The universe became so full of cum that they eventually broke through, and both Ash and Gary passed out.

The two would never stop their fighting. Just when Ash thought he couldn't take any more growth from Gary's balls, he would demand more semen and put Gary out of commission. They never stopped growing, both having clear days of victory, both trying to make the other bigger than themselves. But all the while, they were coming. Eventually they grew to the size of the multiverse and burst through. “Gary… we've been cumming for years… I think we both fought well… How about a tie” “You bet we did Ash… I think I can end this, wanna try again...” “What do you mean by that?” “I think I can let this us try this again if we both cum really hard… you just have to not cum for a while.” It must have been at least 2000 years since they started this endless war, he could definitely use a break from cumming. Gary pooled up his energy to do something he didn't think would work. It would take Gary at least 50 millenniums to do it, but it would be worth it in the end. For so long, Ash had to not cum. The biggest blue balls continued to pool as much cum as they could, and the flaccid Ash continued to writhe, waiting to be played with.

–

7565 AD  
Eventually, it was finally time. They got to talk about a lot during Gary's “powering up” period. Pretty much everything in existence, they knew each other inside and out. They had periods of friendship, fighting, love and hatred. But it was time for them to say goodbye. Ash finally began to harden again, it felt amazing to do it after so long. “Oh Gary… I'll see you on the other side...” “Heh, there won't be another side… I'll see you on the same side. You'll see...” Gary pumped all the cum he could into Ash's shaft, which finally began to grow again after being so cold and flaccid for so long. With the force of an infinite amount of any conceived gods powers, Ash came for the last time. “I LOVE YOU GARY!” “I love you too Ash...” The force that Gary put out was so strong it made them both explode in a shower of semen, splattering the multiverses. The explosion was so hot and powerful, it destroyed everything with it's heat… a new Big Bang. The two were gone, in an instant. All their love resonated throughout the new multiverse. They were everything. Every tree, plant, star… they were the universe. And millions of years later, after a few million years of hydrogen and helium floating about, on a small blue planet far off, Gary and Ash felt the first signs of new replicating life within their endless celestial bodies. They looked on in caring love. The cycle of life repeated itself, and would do so for all eternity, with the two named Gary and Ash merging and destroying the old Gary and Ash in the name of love every time for ever and ever.


End file.
